21 BBY
21 BBY '''was a year. Events February * '''February 8th ** Troy Burrows is born on Rigel 3. (100-1) * February 19th ** Tyler Navarro is born on Rigel 3. (100-1) * February 28th ** Lauren Shiba is born on Rigel 3. (100-1) March * March 15th ** Rose Ortiz is born on Rigel 3. (100-1) June * June 23rd ** During a trip to the zoo for Dudley Dursely's 11th birthday, Harry Potter accidentally speaks Parseltongue and releases a snake. (100-2) July * Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley finish at St. Gregory's Primary School. (100-2) * Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks graduate from Hogwarts. (100-2) * July 24th ** Harry receives his Hogwarts Acceptance Letter, but it is burned by Vernon Dursley. (100-2) ** Harry is given Dudley's second bedroom. (100-2) * July 30th ** The Dursleys and Harry go to the Hut-On-The-Rock. (100-2) * July 31st ** On Harry's 11th birthday, Rubeus Hagrid breaks into the Hut-On-The-Rock to tell Harry about his Wizarding heritage. (100-2) ** Hagrid takes Harry to Diagon Alley to buy his Hogwarts supplies. (100-2) ** Break-In of Gringotts Wizarding Bank '''(100-2) September * '''September 1st ** The 21 BBY - 20 BBY school year begins at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is among those Sorted. (100-2) * September 12th ** Harry becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. (100-2) October * October 31st ** During the Halloween Feast, Professor Quirrell lets a troll loose to look for the Philosopher's Stone. The troll is defeated by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. (100-2) November * Gryffindor play Quidditch against Slytherin and win 170-60. (100-2) December * December 1st ** Lily Chilman is born on Rigel 3. (100-1) * December 25th ** Harry Potter is secretly gifted the Invisibility Cloak by Albus Dumbledore. He uses it to find the Mirror of Erised and see his family for the first time. (100-2) Undated * A Wizardry Budget is leaked and makes Daily Prophet headlines. (100-2) * Clone Wars - Battle of Ryloth '(100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Raid on Nuvo Vindi's Laboratory '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Iego '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - First Battle of Felucia '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to the Jedi Temple '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle of Devaron '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Glee Anselm '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Second Mission to Rodia '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Naboo '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Black Stall Station '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Mustafar '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Destruction of the Felucia Medical Station '(100-2) * 'Skirmish on Felucia '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle of Malastare '(100-2) * 'Zillo Beast Incident '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Cato Neimoidia '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle Near Dorin '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Second Battle of Geonosis '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle of Dantooine '(100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Skirmish Aboard ''TB-73 ''(100-2) * Clone Wars - Mission to Merj '(100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Capture of Eeth Koth '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle of Saleucami '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Sneak Attack on Roche '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Attack on a Republic Cruiser '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Bombing of the Memorial Shrine '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Skirmish on Concordia '(100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Skirmish Aboard the ''Coronet ''(100-2) * Clone Wars - Bombing on Kalevala '(100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Plot to Assassinate Satine Kryze '(100-2) * '''Sabotage of the ''Endurance ''(100-2) * Mission to Vanqor '(100-2) * '''Second Mission to Florrum '(100-2) * 'Mandalorian Black Market Conspiracy '(100-2) * 'Skirmish at the Sundari Docks '(100-2) * 'Balith Civil War '(100-2) * 'Alderaan Refugee Conference '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Battle of Kamino '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Blockade of Pantora '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Kidnapping of the Papanoida Daughters '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Rescue on the Pantora Droid Control Ship '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Rescue in Chalmun's Cantina '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Senate Hostage Crisis '(100-2) * 'Showdown on Teth '(100-2) * 'Unidentified Jedi Ceremony '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Bombing of Coruscant's Central Power Distribution Grid '(100-2) * 'Coruscant Mandatory Blackouts '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Attack on Confederate People '(100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Funeral of Onaconda Farr '(100-2) * Edward Lawton is born in Lego City, Pepar. (100-1) * Jyn Erso is born on Vallt. (100-2) * Sabine Wren is born on Krownest. (100-2) * Victor Stone is born in Central City, Pepar. (100-2) * Arcturus Black III dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Magenta Comstock dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Perpetua Fancourt dies on Scalpor. (100-2) * Tilly Toke dies on Scalpor. (100-2) Births February * '''February 8th ** Troy Burrows (100-1) * February 19th ** Tyler Navarro (100-1) * February 28th ** Lauren Shiba (100-1) March * March 15th ** Rose Ortiz (100-1) December * December 1st ** Lily Chilman (100-1) Undated * Edward Lawton (100-1) * Jyn Erso (100-2) * Sabine Wren (100-2) * Victor Stone (100-2) Deaths Undated * Ord Enisence (100-2) * Clone Wars - Mission to the Jedi Temple '(100-2) ** Todo 360 (100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Battle of Devaron '(100-2) ** Bolla Ropal (100-2) ** Denal (100-2) ** Koho (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Mission to Mustafar '(100-2) ** RO-Z67 (100-2) * 'Skirmish on Felucia '(100-2) ** Rumi Paramita (100-2) * 'Zillo Beast Incident '(100-2) ** Hawkeye (100-2) ** Kosmos (100-2) ** Unnamed Zillo Beast (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Second Battle of Geonosis '(100-2) ** TX-21 (100-2) ** Buzz (100-2) ** Gearshift (100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Skirmish Aboard ''TB-73 ''(100-2) ** Trap (100-2) * Clone Wars - Battle of Saleucami '(100-2) ** TV-94 (100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Attack on a Republic Cruiser '(100-2) ** Unnamed Death Watch Saboteur (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Bombing of the Memorial Shrine '(100-2) ** Unnamed Death Watch Bomber (100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Skirmish Aboard the ''Coronet ''(100-2) ** Redeye (100-2) ** Mixer (100-2) ** Tal Merrik (100-2) * Clone Wars - Plot to Assassinate Satine Kryze '(100-2) ** Aramis (100-2) ** Davu Golec (100-2) * R8-B7 (100-2) * CT-411/Ponds (100-2) * Castas (100-2) * '''Clone Wars - Battle of Kamino '(100-2) ** 99 (100-2) ** Colt (100-2) ** Havoc (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Senate Hostage Crisis '(100-2) ** Philo (100-2) * 'Showdown on Teth '(100-2) ** Ziro Desilijic Tiure (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Attack on Confederate People '(100-2) ** Mina Bonteri (100-2) * Onaconda Farr (100-2) * 'Clone Wars - Funeral of Onaconda Farr '(100-2) * Mee Deechi (100-2) * Kaeden and Miara Larte's Parents (100-2) * Arcturus Black III (100-2) * Magenta Comstock (100-2) * Perpetua Fancourt (100-2) * Tilly Toke (100-2) Category:Years